


Forever Drawn to You

by Rowangorn



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowangorn/pseuds/Rowangorn
Summary: Set some time after the battle of Sodden. Yennefer gets into trouble with the Brotherhood and Tissaia helps.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Forever Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the show, so please forgive any inaccuracies. Enjoy! :D

The night is dark, and a torrent of wind and rain is raging all around. Three assassins are bearing down on her location. Yennefer prepares what little chaos she has left to defend against her assailants. The Brotherhood had sent a dozen or more mages to kill her. She has been fighting them for days, and these three are all that remain. She is nearly spent. She knows she will likely meet her end tonight. 

“Gods give me strength,” she mutters as the mages advance. One sends a bolt of energy towards her which she easily deflects. However, the other two send bolts of energy at her as well in quick succession, knocking her off her feet. She lands hard on the ground, desperately trying to find the strength to keep fighting. As she lays there, the mages approaching, she wonders if she ever could have been satisfied in life, and maybe now she can find peace in death. She closes her eyes, surrendering to her fate. 

There’s a swift change in her surroundings. She realizes that it’s no longer raining and a deathly quiet surrounds her. She opens her eyes just long enough to see she’s in Aretuza, where she had her conduit moment, before passing out. 

••• 

She awakens in a warm bed. Candlelight fills the room and she can sense someone stir nearby. 

“Yennefer? Thank the gods you’re awake.” She recognizes Triss’s voice. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’ve been trampled by wild horses. How do you think I’m feeling?” Yennefer says sarcastically. 

“It’s good to know you haven’t lost your charm.” A corner of Triss’s mouth lifts upwards. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Nearly two days.” There’s a pause as the information sinks in. “And I’m sure you must be hungry. I’ll go get some broth for you.” 

“Thank you, Triss.” Yennefer says as Triss leaves the room. 

••• 

She begins to think Triss forgot the broth, when the door opens. She’s surprised, however, when it’s Tissaia who walks in carrying a tray. She sets the tray on a table beside the bed and pulls up a chair. 

“Now, let’s sit you up so I can feed you.” 

Yennefer scoffs. “I’m not a child, Tissaia. I can feed myself.” But when she tries to pull herself up, she finds she’s too weak. She falls back on the bed with a huff. 

Tissaia looks at her affectionately. “It won’t kill you to let me help.” She fluffs a pillow and places it upright behind Yennefer’s head. Then she pulls her into a sitting position. She picks up the bowl and offers her a spoonful of broth. 

Yennefer glares at her until her stomach growls. So, she gives in and opens her mouth. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Tissaia just smirks at the look she gets in response. 

Once the bowl is empty, Tissaia’s countenance becomes serious. “What you did was incredibly reckless, and there was nothing I could to do to stop them. The Chapter considers you a threat and will not stop until you are dead. That being said, I am grateful you are alive. As of yet, I do not believe they know your location, but it is only a matter of time before they find you. Triss and I will fight if we must. In the meantime, we will formulate a plan to keep you safe.” 

Yennefer is silent for a moment, her countenance indecipherable. “Tissaia... I’m sorry. You and Triss shouldn’t have to bear the burden of my mistake.” 

“One we would gladly bear. Now, tell me what happened?” 

Yennefer sighs. “There was a rumor. In an ancient elven ruin, there was said to be an amulet of healing so powerful it could bring back what was lost. I searched the ruins for days until I came across a hidden passage leading below. Instead of an amulet, I found scrolls and texts on blood magic. I studied them until I found a restoration spell. I needed supplies, so I traveled to a nearby town. A spy must have been watching me and alerted the Brotherhood about my intentions, for halfway through the ritual I was interrupted by several mages. I killed them and fled but more kept coming until I was too weak to fight them off any longer. I was prepared to die, but I must have portaled here as I did in my conduit moment.” 

“Foolish girl.” Tissaia’s lips thin in disapproval. “Still, I will not let them have you. You are far too important to me. Now get some rest.” And with that she leaves her to her thoughts. 

••• 

A week has past, and Yennefer is feeling much improved. Some mages had come snooping about, but Tissaia had sent them on their way. Yennefer is pacing the library, feeling restless, when Triss and Tissaia enter. 

“We’ve decided on a plan.” Triss says; a small smile on her face. 

“Excellent, and what would that be?” Yennefer asks. 

“We’re going to fake your death.” 

“And whose brilliant idea was that?” 

“Mine.” Tissaia remarks. 

“Of course, it was,” Yennefer sighs. “Well, let’s hear it,” She looks at them expectantly. 

“We’re going to search for a corpse of similar height and build as yourself and place it in an abandoned building. Then we will lure the Brotherhood there with rumors of your presence in that location. Once they arrive, you’ll need to lure them inside. You’ll need to make your way through the building and out the back as quickly as possible. We’ll be there waiting to help you set the building on fire and kill any mages who try to escape.” 

“Sounds risky.” Yennefer says thoughtfully. “I’m in. When do we start?” 

“Preparations are already being made,” Tissaia replies. “All should be ready in three days. Until then you must rest and reserve your chaos.” 

“Yes, Rectoress,” Yennefer smirks at her. 

Tissaia’s eyes narrow in response. “I’m going to my office to have a cup of tea, if you would like to join me, Yennefer?” 

“I would, actually,” Yennefer says with a smile. 

Triss looks between the two of them with a knowing smile. “Well, I have duties to attend to. Enjoy your evening ladies.” 

••• 

Yennefer is seated at Tissaia’s desk. Tissaia pours tea into two cups and offers one to Yennefer. She takes the cup and gently blows on the liquid to cool it off and takes a small sip. “Excellent,” she sighs, closes her eyes, and leans back in the chair. When she looks up again, she finds her former teacher looking at her fondly. She feels a flood of emotion rise in her chest in response. A question has been gnawing at her since she woke up in Aretuza. 

“Why are you risking so much for me?” She manages to get the question out without betraying too much emotion. 

“Silly girl, don’t you know how much you mean to me by now?” 

Yennefer can feel her nudging gently at her mind. After a response like that, she allows the intrusion. Immediately, she feels a wave of love and desire wash over her. She is momentarily overwhelmed. She never dreamed Tissaia would feel the same way about her, and she allows her mutual feelings to flow through the connection. Eventually, Tissaia breaks the connection, both breathing heavily. 

“Tissaia...” Yennefer pants and practically flings herself across the desk. She crawls into her lap and holds her face in both her hands. She looks deep into her eyes before bringing their lips together. Tissaia lets out a soft moan and brings her hands up to entwine in Yennefer’s hair. After several moments, they break apart. 

“Stay.” Tissaia searches her face. “Once the Brotherhood is dealt with. Will you stay here with me?” 

“I would stay in a hovel, if it meant being with you.” And to make her point, she kisses her passionately. 

••• 

Yennefer is pacing in front of the building that has been selected for the occasion, waiting for the mages to arrive. There is a cart nearby with items needed for the ritual to make it appear as though she is making another attempt. She hears a portal and looks to see one mage standing some distance away, with others appearing in quick succession. She makes a dash for the door and can hear shouts behind her. She makes it half-way through the building and glances back to make sure she is being followed. She can see them making it to the entrance. A mage sends a bolt of magic toward her which is easily deflected by her shield. 

Before long, she is out the back door. She twists around and sends a stream of flames toward the building. It’s not long before they hear screams coming from inside. Once the inferno has engulfed the house, Tissaia touches Yennefer’s shoulder. 

“Quickly! We must get to the horses.” The three of them run for the horses hidden in a group of trees nearby. They make it back to Aretuza without incident. 

••• 

Yennefer has been waiting impatiently for days to hear if their ruse has been a success. She is pacing once again, when Tissaia enters the chamber. 

“The Chapter bought it. They were rejoicing over your death. It took everything in my power not to strangle Stregobor. What I wouldn’t give to wipe that satisfied smirk off his face.” She huffs in annoyance. 

“Well, jokes on them because I’m still here. And I have the love of the great Tissaia de Vries. The most powerful, beautiful, and enchanting sorceress alive.” 

Tissaia laughs. “I could say the same of you, my dear. Now come here.” She places a hand on Yennefer’s waist and pulls their bodies flush against one another. “I believe we have some catching up to do.” 

Yennefer brings a hand up to the nape of Tissaia’s neck. “Yes, I believe we do.” She smirks before going in for a searing kiss.


End file.
